Wierd People
by jacey102
Summary: Family reunited and friends found. CO of YGO, MKR, SK, YYH, MM,FMA Stravaganza book, friends, and my life.
1. Chapter 1 through 5

Prologue 

"Wheeler!"

Joey bolted out the door. He dropped his backpack by the curb, but held onto the paper he was holding. He ran down the street as fast as he could, but not fast enough for the person behind him. Whoever it was caught up to him and they rolled down the hill in a flurry of school uniforms and papers. When they landed at the bottom of the street, the person put her foot on top of Joey and grabbed the paper from his hand.

" Never! Never take my homework Joey Wheeler!" Jacey gave him a cold glare. He grinned up at her.

Jacey unbuttoned her school jacket, revealing a shirt that said "Not listening, as usual."

Joey sat up and Jacey sat down. They stared at each other for a moment, then they cracked up.

" That was good." Jacey giggled.

"Oh yeah." Joey laughed.

Trey was the first one to catch up to them on his snowboard. When he got to them, he yelled " Cori! Stop!" But the board didn't stop, and Trey went crashing into a stop sign at the end of the street.

"Trey go crash boom." Jacey joked and she and Joey cracked up again.

Everybody else had caught up to them.

"You two really have to stop doing that." Kirsten sighed.

Tea whispered something to Mai and Ryou, who both turned bright red. Tea pushed them to the front. It was Jacey and Joey's turn to blush. Jacey pulled her shades over her eyes and tried to hide the blush. She'd never liked a boy before, but Ryou was different. Joey just beamed up at Mai. Mai walked over and helped Joey up.

"Hey tiger." She whispered to him.

"Hey." He whispered back and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Ryou walked over to Jacey and stuck out his hand.

"Do you, um, want some, uh, help up?" He asked.

Jacey nodded (her voice wouldn't work). Their hands touched and both of their faces turned brick red. Jacey jumped up and turned the opposite way. In doing so, she accidentally slapped his hand away.

"Oh, um, sorry!" Jacey exclaimed. She panicked and turned neon red.

Yoh and Yugi (Jacey loves her brothers.) thankfully came to her rescue.

"So Ryou," Yugi said thoughtfully, "What homework do you have tonight?"

The red disappeared from Ryou's face and he started into a conversation.

Yoh ran over to Jacey, pulled off her sunglasses, and helped her breath.

"In…Out…In…Out…In…Out," He instructed her. Jacey calmed down, just as soon as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Foolish children!" A loud voice boomed.

Now this I can handle Jacey thought. She gave a little smile and stood up.

She glanced at Ryou and Yugi. They nodded.

"Jace!" "Yami!" "Bakura!" Their alter egos took charge of their bodies. Their bodies changed to, as well as the person inside of them. All of their eyes slanted, they all got taller, and all of their hair got spiky.

Joey pulled out his…(Jacey: Yo! Narrator dude! You're making the story sound so dull.) (Joey: Yeah really! How are the readers gonna figure out what's goin' on?) But…(Jacey: No dude, don't thank us, we'd be glad to take it from here. Come on Joey.) But…(Joey: Comin'!) Oh no.

Chapter 1: explanation 

Jacey: Yo, yo, yo peeps! I'm Jacey Motou and this is my best friend Joey Wheeler.

Joey: Hi!

Jacey: And we all live in a big house in Domino City and we all go to Domino High. I ran away from home when I was 13, only to come here, only to find out that my real parents are dead and my brother's and sister have been living in Japan all this time. My older brother, Luciano, was actually living in Europe, my brother Yugi, my other brother Yoh, my little brother Lan, and my little sister Hikaru.

Joey: And my friends and me already lived here. We'll introduce them throughout the story.

Jacey: What the freaky narrarrator dude was trying to say was that that was one of our many battles.

Joey: Yup! Every day, Jacey and I roll down the hill and usually have to face some big bad guy.

Jacey: Which we can handle.

Joey: Yeah, but one thing we can't handle is the doorbell. Remember that one time when…

Jacey: Joey, why don't we just tell them the story.

Chapter 2: The Doorbell (Jacey's veiw) 

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang loud.

Joey, Tristan, Duke, Vallon, and I all paused for a moment. As soon as Anna answered the door, we started to chase each other again. Len ran by chasing Trey, and Yugi and Ryou calmly walked down the stair having a conversation.

"Jacey!" Anna yelled. "Kirsten!"

"What?" We yelled back.

"Door!" Anna called.

I grabbed the collar of Vallon's shirt and dragged him to the door. Kirsten ran down the stairs.

"Holy crap!" we shouted in unison when we saw who was at the door.

My mouth dropped open and I guess my grip tightened because Vallon couldn't breath.

"Sorry dude." I said and he sat down.

I turned my head back the visitors and dropped my mouth again.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke put their heads over my shoulder.

" Who's dat'?" Joey asked.

" Don't look at me, mate. I ain't got a clue." Vallon said from the floor. He shrugged his shoulders.

Three girls and two boys stood at the door. The girl in front was tall with dirty blonde hair that had blue tips and bangs.

"Um, are you Jacey Krause?" The girl asked.

" No," I crossed my arms " I'm Jacey Motou."

"Jacey!" Kirsten glared at me.

"Fine, I was Jacey Krause, but not any more." I decided to freak her out, " And you're Maranda Hudacky, am I not correct?"

" Yeah, but my friends call me Randa." She said.

" Maranda!" I squealed and ran up and gave her a high five.

" And who are they?" I asked.

"Well, Cassie, " She pointed to a shy girl with long blue hair, "And Shelby," She pointed to a bouncy girl with dirty blonde hair, "And Micheal and Sean." She pointed to the boys in the back.

" Um, well, come in!" I said. When the boys got to the door, I said, "I don't know you", glared at them, and slammed the door in their faces.

"Jacey!" Kirsten yelled, "Let them in!"

I locked the door and ran to the window. Maranda looked at me like I was crazy. I glued my face the window and stuck my tongue out at them. Sean and Micheal glared at me. I laughed. Soon, I was joined by Joey, Tristan, Duke, Vallon, and Trey.

Kirsten went to the door and let them in.

"Kiiiirrrrrrrrsssssssttttttteeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!" We whined.

" I believe you have some introductions to do, Jacey." Kirsten smirked.

" Fine." I said and stomped off to the living room.

Chapter 3: Introductions 

After I had introduced Randa, Cassie, Shelby, Sean, and Micheal to everyone, I introduced everyone else to the new comers.

" This is Joey duck," I passed by him and casually patted his head, " And Tristan duck, and Duke duck, and Vallon duck…" All of my old friends and enemies gave me a confused look.

"All of their last names are Duck?" Randa asked.

" SHHHHHHH!" I quieted her, " And Len duck, and Trey… GOOSE!" I ran around the living room and sat down in Trey's seat before Trey could catch me.

" Ha ha! Now you have to do the introductions!" I laughed in his face.

"AUHH!" Trey whined. "Fine then, Yoh goose!" And Yoh chased Trey around the living room, but Trey won. And Yoh did the rest of the intros.

After he finished, Kirsten had to put in this ever so important comment.

"If you want a boyfriend, you can't have Duke, 'cause he is so mine. And you can't have Joey, 'cause he is so Mai's. And you can't have Yoh, 'cause he is so Anna's. And you can't have Ascot, 'cause he is so Umi's. And you can't have Ferio, 'cause he is so Fuu's. And you can't have Ryou, 'cause you can so tell that he's going to be Jacey's." She stated. "She likes him." Kirsten whispered.

"I do not!" I denied and blushed.

"Denial is the first step." Kirsten argued.

"Jacey, where's the bathroom?" Randa asked.

" Len! Show her the bathroom!" I told Len. " You never denied that you li…" My argument trailed off. Len was blushing.

" I think that Len's got a little crush mate." Vallon whispered to me.

" Len and Randa sittin' in a tree…" Joey started.

" K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Duke, Tristan, Vallon, Trey, Yoh, Lan (my little brother), and I joined in. Maranda was blushing now to.

We finished the song and Maranda went and came back from the potty. We had calmed down by then.

"So where are you guy's staying?" Kirsten asked.

" Well, nowhere right now." Randa said.

"Would you like to stay here?" Kirsten, yet again, asked.

" What?" Everyone in the house shouted, including Sean and Micheal. Our house was crammed enough already. (Like me and Joey. We share a room.)

" Sure. Why not?" Kirsten asked.

Before we could say anything, Shelby, Randa, and Cassie shouted, "YES!"

Whoopee for us. We just gained five more roommates in an already jam-packed house.

Chapter 4: Movie Night 

" I brought the movie!" I shouted when I walked through the door from an after school detention. (Joey and I got in trouble.)

Tonight was movie night and I had gone to Blockbuster and bought all 30 episodes of Wolf's Rain. We did all we do after school, ate dinner, and settled down on the couches.

By the end of the 30th episode, Vallon and I were hugging and crying (I've known Vallon since kindergarten, even though he had to go to delinquent camp in 4th grade, it's like hugging my brother), Mai was weeping in Joey's arms, Len, Trey, and Rio had had 1 fight and now Rio and Trey were crying uncontrollably, Tristan had thrown 5 pillows at the t.v., Sean and Micheal accidentally showed that they have emotions, my younger brother trying to comfort all of his friends, Anna had shown another emotion besides boredom or anger, Arianna and Luciano had unexpectedly left the room, and everyone else was either quietly crying, staring at the T.V, or sleeping (actually, Yoh was the only one sleeping).

"That was touching." Rio sighed and wiped his eyes.

"That was soooo sad!" Vallon and I sobbed.

Anna shook away tears. "It wasn't that bad, you babies."

Arriana and Luciano came into the room. Luciano had a grim look on his face.

" Maranda, Shelby, Cassie, Micheal, and Sean, we have some news that you're not going to like." Arriana said sympathetically.

"Do we have to leave?" Maranda asked worriedly.

"Did you find my pet bee?" Micheal asked with a grin.

" No, no, no." Arriana laughed. " We signed you guys up for school." She smiled and held a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Sean said with a blank expression.

"School, dummy." I slapped him on the head.

"Um, I thought we were here on vacation." Micheal stated.

Shelby shot him a vicious look.

" Well, I knew that. But I figured that if you were gonna stay, you guys will need to go to school."

"We can stay!" The three girls exclaimed.

"Aughh, crap!" Sean and Micheal moaned.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers." Randa said.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhhh, okay." Vallon said.

"I bet that I could pick more peppers that Peter did." Duke bragged.

"I thought that only birds pecked." Joey puzzled.

"What's a peck?" Tristan asked.

"When do we start, Arriana?" Cassie asked.

"Hello? Did anyone hear my question? What the hay is a peck?" Tristan asked, a little louder.

"Tomorrow!" Arriana exclaimed.

"What!" Sean and Micheal screeched.

"What the heck is a peck?" Tristan yelled.

"Hey! That rhymes!" Joey exclaimed.

"Do we need uniforms?" Shelby asked.

Tristan left the room.

"Tristan!" Vallon called.

"Vallon." I cautioned.

"Jacey!" Kirsten snapped.

" Kirsten." Duke calmed.

" Yoh!" Yoh was snoring and I yelled at him.

"Shelby!" Micheal yelled when Shelby hit him on the head.

"Trey!" Trey yelled since no one was calling his name.

"Trey!" Everyone yelled and glared at him.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT A PECK IS?" Tristan came back, shouting through a megaphone.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Valon, Joey, and I all looked at each other.

"Cool, a megaphone!" Trey exclaimed.

"We're home!" Ascot, Ferio, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu stampeded through the door.

"Will you guy's shut up out there? MayLou and I are trying to have a netbattle in here!" Lan stuck his head out of the door to the computer room.

"Well, we don't feel like it." Len yelled.

"Uh, Valon, Joey, and I are gonna go get the mail." I said.We had to get out of the house.

Len had started a fight with Lan when we left. Maranda looked at us pleadingly. We just smiled and walked out the door and got in Joey's truck.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Well, we should go to da library and figure out what a peck is since we don't have a stinkin' dictionary in dat house…" Joey said.

" Then I say that we go play a couple games at the arcade…" Vallon suggested.

"Then we go get the mail like we said." I ended the sentence. We always end each other's sentences.

About 2 hours later, we were driving home. It was around midnight. I was sitting in the passenger seat reading the mail. Valon was reading it over my shoulder (he was sitting in the back). Joey was trying to make up tongue twisters.

" Cocky Kirsten cooked catered crap… no that won't work. Troublesome Tristan…"

I rolled my eyes and made the "crazy" sign. Valon snickered.

I rummaged through the mail and found a letter addressed to me. I read the return address.

Yusuke Uremeshi.

Chapter 5: Sick Day

When I walked through the door, I swear we were the happiest people there. Well, until we saw the uniforms.

I had sat in the car on the way home reading the letter from Yusuke, over, and over again. Yusuke had been my friend for a really long time, the he moved to Japan, and we were pen pals just like that. We had seen each other occasionally after that. Like last year, I took everybody to go visit him. But in his letter, it had said that he was coming! Everyone was coming! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Keiko. I had to call him.

Valon, Joey, and I were all excited when we walked into the house, laughing and smiling. Then we suffered the wrath of Kirsten and Arianna.

"Where were you dorks?" Kirsten screamed. She was standing in front of someone and she had sewing needles between her teeth.

"We were so worried about you!" Arriana exclaimed and jumped up to enclose me in a tight hug.

" I'm glad you're back." Luciano seemed to relax. " Now Arriana and Kirsten don't have to show me their fashion show. I'm gonna turn in for the night." He stood and streched, before trudging off to his and Arriana's room.

"Fashion show?" I glanced at Duke and raised an eyebrow.

"New kids uniforms." He sighed. Apparently he didn't want to be there either.

"Sit down." Kirsten pushed the three of us into a seat.

Arriana positioned herself in front of the curtain.

"First, introducing, modeling the boy's uniform, Sean and Micheal!" Arriana announced and pulled back the curtain.

And there stood Sean and Micheal, wearing the Domino High boys school uniform. The looked bad, but that's nothing new. I look much better in my uniform.

"Next," Arriana said before closing the curtain.

"The girls uniforms!" Kirsten exclaimed. She pulled back the curtain. Shelby and Cassie were posing in their girls uniforms.

"Where's Maranda?" I asked.

"Uh," Kirsten and Arriana looked at each other.

"I'm not coming out." I heard Maranda's voice from somewhere behind the curtain.

Arriana and Kirsten pulled down the curtain to real Maranda sitting and moping on the floor. We all had to cover our mouths to keep from bursting with laughter.

You know the saying that goes " It's funny until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious." Well this was kinda like that, except it was more like it's funny until you see a tomboy wearing a bright pink, mini skirt girls uniform, then it's hilarious.

Maranda just sat there, pouting her face off. Duke and Tristan whistled and hooted to make fun of her. Joey's, Valon's, and my faces were turning blue from trying to hold our breath. Trey, Lan, Ascot, and Ferio were giggling behind their hands. Len closed his eyes and blushed. And Mai, not caring about how everyone else felt, laughed out loud and pointed.

Joey, Vallon, and I couldn't hold our breath any longer. We let it out and laughed as loud as Mai. Maranda was getting really mad.

"Sorry," I laughed. "It's not, not, not, HAHAHA, funny."

You could tell that she wanted to hammer our heads in. Thankfully, most of us noticed this.

" I'm turning in." I said.

"Same here." Joey said.

"Me to." Valon yawned.

Everyone followed behind us.

In the morning we were sick. Not everyone. Just Joey, Valon, and me. We were barfing, we were coughing, and we were miserable. Joey and I didn't even get out of bed. Neither did Valon, who had ended up sleeping on my pullout bed. We had stayed up 'till 5 am doing imitations of people. We could hardly get out of bed to go sit on the couch and say bye to everyone.

"Duke, take care of my car!" I had told him. Duke and I shared a corvette. Alone, neither of us could afford one, but together, we could.

"Where are the new kids gonna ride?" Valon croaked.

"Joey, I'm taking you're truck!" Tristan yelled.

Maranda came grumbling out of the kitchen. We would have laughed again if our throats didn't hurt so much.

And then they all walked out the door (without even answering Valons question! How rude!) We all trudged back to Joey's and mine room. Joey turned on the TV and we watched Dora the Explorer, which was the only thing on.

"You think we're gonna die?" Valon asked, out of nowhere.

" No." I said.

"We'll probably have to go to da' doc, togh." Joey mumbled.

Valon sat up really fast, held a hand over his mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

I coughed really hard. Joey's stomach growled.

Valon came back in and laid down.

Arriana came in with toast and 7UP.

"How are you guy's feeling?" she asked. She sat down next to Valon and rubbed his stomach. Arriana was like our mom.

I turned and blew chunks into a bucket that I had just for that reason.

" Not so good." Joey sighed.

" How long have you gone without throwing up?" Arriana asked.

"2 hours." Joey said.

"2 minutes." Valon said.

"2 seconds." I said.

" Well, Joey can have some toast, but I just want you two to drink some 7UP." Arriana indicated Valon and I.

By the time everyone got home, we were feeling better. Well, at least we weren't feeling like crap. So, we were just sittin' there, watching the 2nd season of the Simpsons on DVD, when Tristan and Duke came bolting through the door and sat right behind me and Joey. And then came Maranda. I don't think it could have been scarier if it were Satan himself. Maranda was boiling mad. She stood right in front of me, looking behind me at Tristan. All this moving around was making me queasy. Maranda started yelling and Duke and Tristan were jumping around on the couch. I could feel the food slowly crawl up my throat. And then, I barfed over the front of Maranda.


	2. Chapter 6 through 8

Chapter 6: School Day 

The next day, we were all better. Maybe it was because all of us had thrown up on somebody, but whatever it was, we felt better.

So we went to school. And that day was not a happy day.

"SEAN!" I screamed during band. It felt like 7th grade again, except with Joey and Tristan and Duke and Ryou and Trey and Ferio.

"MICHEAL!" I screamed during science. Now this was new, since I had never been in school with Micheal.

Not only that, but Maranda was really pouty that day because she had to come to school with the front of her uniform permanently dyed a pukey green.

By lunch, Joey and I were pretending we didn't know them. We went and sat with our usual group of boy's, and Kirsten, Tea, and Anna went and sat with their usual group of preps, with Cassie and Shelby trailing behind them. Micheal and Sean sat at the end of our table, still to shy to talk to anyone else. And then, surprisingly, Maranda came over. Now at our table, anyone wearing pink wasn't aloud. So here comes Maranda in her pink, green uniform, and sits down right next to me.

" Hi Jacey." She said quietly.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" I looked toward the guys. They all shrugged. Except Duke. Little, evil, scheming, harmless, faking Duke.

" And.. who are you?" He asked.

"Shut up you jerkward." She glared at him.

" Well hello Shut Up You Jerkwad! I'm Duke." He stuck out his hand as if she were going to shake it.

" Freak." She muttered.

" See, Maranda," I said gently, " You're not technically aloud at this table."

All the boy's nodded their heads.

" Why not?" Maranda asked, puzzled.

" Girls uniform." I pointed to the stained top.

"Uhhh." She looked down at the uniform. "Arianna said that she would get me a new one. A boy's on!"

"Excuse me, I must have heard wrong," I stuck my pinkie in my ear, " Did you say boy's uniform?"

"Yeah!" Maranda exclaimed.

I looked towards the guys. They nodded that it would be okay.

"Have fun with that." I said. I stood up to throw away my trash and shoot some hoops.

Chapter 7: Rehersal 

After school, he had rehearsal for our band. It was just a small pop band, but we had a gig in two days.

We were setting up in our small studio, when Maranda, Shelby, Cassie, Sean, and Micheal file into the sound room with Anna.

I could just hear Anna saying that they are lucky because we hardly ever practice.

I strummed a few notes on my guitar, just to make sure it was working all right.

Joey and I stepped up to the mike.

We started singing. It was a song from a movie and Yugi had picked it out.

" 'Cause when I think about, thinkin' of you, it feels like, there's nothin' else to do." Joey sang.

" We took a chance together, we never have before." I sang.

Maranda, Micheal, Sean, Shelby, and Cassie just sat there staring at us with their mouths wide open.

" What?" I screamed into the microphone. Everyone stopped playing. Duke shot me a deadly glare form the drums. Yugi gave me a shocked glance from the DJ box. "Have you never heard someone sing! It's pretty normal!" I yelled. By this time everyone was glaring at me.

"Sorry guys! She didn't mean anything by that!" Duke said into his own mike, "You can just go relax and…" He was cut off.

A loud crash had come from the DJ box. Thankfully, Yugi had jumped out and was putting on his duel disk. Cash rolled out from Yugi's pocket, which had torn. I picked up a nickel.

"Oh Yugi boy!" A voice came out of nowhere.

"I found a nickel!" I exclaimed.

" Pegasus!" Yugi yelled. Joey glanced around.

"Uh, Yug. I got some good news and some bad news." He said.

"What's the good news?" Yugi asked.

"I named my nickel Phillip!" I exclaimed. Kirsten glared at me.

"You have your duel disk." Joey answered.

"What's the bad news?" Yugi asked.

"It's a girl nickel!" I shouted.

"I don't have mine." Joey said.

"Can we please stay on topic?" Randa yelled at me.

"Oh look who's talkin', Ms. Peter Piper!" I yelled back.

"Jacey, put on your duel disk!" Tristan screamed.

"Hey! I was feeling very random at the time!" Randa shouted.

"Jacey put on your duel disk!" Duke yelled.

"Yeah well I was quoting Cosmo!" I shouted back.

Pegasus walked through the hole in the wall.

"Jacey, put on your duel disk!" Yugi and Joey yelled together.

"Okay, okay!" I said, carefully slipping my hand into the duel disk. I barely had enough time to glance up and see the toon mermaid pointing her arrow at me. That was the last thing I saw. Blackout.

Chapter 8: The Millennium Thief (Jace's view)

I couldn't believe that they were going to make me do this. They knew I didn't want to. Even Yami agreed with me that this was wrong. I paced around my room. My quarters as some people called it, but to me it was just my room.

I sat down on my bed. Tears stung the edge of my eyes, but I refused to let them create rivers down my cheeks.

I needed to calm down. I changed out of my formal dinner robes and into my western boy's clothes that I used for sneaking out of the temple. I pulled on the navy blue vest over the crisp, white, button down shirt. I pulled on the trousers and some of my tensions relaxed. I gently untied the big, cream colored ribbon I had in my hair and started to brush my long, chestnut brown hair timidly. I gently pulled a navy blue ribbon from one of my drawers.

I started to tie the ribbon in my hair when I heard a 'thump' at my window. I stared at the window for a moment with my eye's wide and reached for the sword I had next to my bed. A pair of feet poked though the window, followed by the rest of a body. I laid the sword back down and relaxed. A man about my age (20) stood in my room. He was handsome, even with the double barred cross-shaped scar on his cheek. He wore a hood over his long, shaggy, white hair and carried a bag over his muscular shoulder. He didn't have broad shoulders. He was only a couple inches taller than me.

"I knew you'd come soon." I said, tying the ribbon in a knot.

He chuckled. "How could I resist?"

I smiled for the first time that day. I opened another drawer and pulled out a western boy's cap.

"I'm just to good looking I guess." I joked. I pulled the ponytail on the top of my head and put the cap on over it so no hair but my bangs showed.

"So what brings you here this time?" I asked.

"Well…" He groaned and glanced at his bag.

I sighed. "What did you steal this time?"

He reached into his bag and pulled out the millennium ring.

I gasped. "How did you steal that? You could have been killed! How did you get past the guards?" I raged at him. I thought of another question. "Why did you steal that one?" I asked more gently.

He pondered for a moment. "Because, I know how much it means to you. I didn't want to take the millennium Anubis because I know how much you love that one, so I took the millennium ring which I know is your second favorite." He said it quietly.

"But Bakura, why are you taking my favorites?" I questioned.

"Because," he walked towards me and pulled me in close. He took off my cap and untied my ribbon so my hair hung loose. He ran his hands through it and embraced me. His arms around me felt good. "I never want to forget you."

I could feel the tears prickling the sides of my eyes again.

"Jace, I love you. I've loved you ever since you saved me from those guards when we were 5. I loved you every time I would come to sleep at the temple. I've always loved you." He whispered in my ear.

" I love you too." I cried. I could feel the hot tears leaking down my face. I grabbed fistfuls of his robes and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I have to attend a death sentence tomorrow." I sobbed.

"Who's?" He asked.

I looked up into his ice blue eyes. Eyes that only I could read. Eyes that seemed cold to everyone else, but me. Eyes I may never see again.

"Yours." I laid my head back in his chest and cried some more.


End file.
